Participants engage in shooting sports to hone hunting and defensive skills, or for the simple enjoyments of companionship, skill acquisition, and mastery. Perhaps more than other sports, equipment and environmental variables play a relatively large role in shooting performance. Myriad weapons and weapon types fire projectiles too numerous to mention at different targets over different ranges. The inestimable combinations make it difficult to isolate shooter proficiency from other variables. The emphasis on factors other than skill can slow improvement. A shooter may be unable to distinguish a bad day from the effects of new ammunition, for example. Skill deemphasis also discourages friendly competition between differently equipped rivals. Shooting sports address this issue by dividing contests into different gun divisions to level the playing field. However, sspecialization limits competition between groups and leads to increased expenditures on custom weapons and ammunition that may be out of reach for the average shooter. Moreover, a hunter or police officer may wish the compete with the tool he or she uses rather than a system optimized for stationary, paper targets at a fixed range. There are therefore demands for systems and methods that isolate equipment and environmental variables from shooting sports, and that foster skill acquisition and competition among shooters.